<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Society of Maidens:Ch-1(Yu-gi-oh GX: TG) by MirageSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840548">Society of Maidens:Ch-1(Yu-gi-oh GX: TG)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand'>MirageSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Society of Maidens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Feminization, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, this is my first fanfic from Deviantart, I had wanted to do a big series featuring Yugioh tfs and had managed to get out a number of chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Society of Maidens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Society of Maidens:Ch-1(Yu-gi-oh GX: TG)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Society of Maidens</p>
<p>Jaden had heard about a strange rumor from Syrus. There apparently was a girl in a poofy dress seen in Duel Academy, and she had a duel disk. His friends warned him not to stick his nose in it, but Jaden couldn’t resist challenging a mysterious duelist. He spent a while searching each day until one day he found he in the forest. He was incredibly surprised to see that it was Blair Flannigan who he met two years ago. She looked a lot different than she did with her red ball gown. She approached Jaden with a smile as she did a curtsey to welcome him. She then began to introduce herself “It’s been a while Jaden, Now I am of legal age to attend the academy. I have also joined the Society of Maidens after some members approached me. I was sent here to Duel Academy in order to search for and recruit new members. Would you be so kind as to duel me as practice?” Jaden got his duel disk ready immediately “I can never say no to a challenge, alright time to get your game on!” Blair’s smile widened “Well I want to warn you this is not going to be a normal duel regardless, ladies first.”</p>
<p>Turn 1: Jaden: 4000   Blair: 4000</p>
<p>Blair started the duel off with her draw. She was pleased with the cards she started off with, and was very confident she was going to win. “First I summon my monster Maiden Schoolgirl in defense position.”</p>
<p>(Maiden Schoolgirl- 900 ATK/ 900Def-When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, add one “maiden” monster and one “maiden” spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.”)</p>
<p>A girl with long blonde straight hair dressed in a schoolgirl’s uniform appeared. The uniform had a white blouse, and a pink skirt along with high pink heels. There was a large bow on the back of the waist along with many other small ribbons, frills, and laces. “With that I place one card face down and end my turn.”</p>
<p>Turn 2: Jaden: 4000 Blair: 4000</p>
<p>‘Now it’s my turn, and I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode (1200 ATK). Next Burstinatrix will attack and destroy your Maiden Schoolgirl.” Burstinatrix used her burstfire attack to incinerate the schoolgirl. Blair then activated Maiden Schoolgirl’s effect “Since she was destroyed now I can add a “maiden” monster and a spell/trap card from my deck to my hand. “I will place a face down card and end my turn” Jaden said.</p>
<p>Turn 3: Jaden: 4000 Blair: 4000</p>
<p>Blair was happy that this turn she would be able to show Jaden how special this duel was. “The first thing I will do is play my field spell card ‘Maiden Academy’.”The area around the duelists was replaced with a large bright pink school. There were dozens of girls that resembled Maiden Schoolgirl walking about the school. “Next I will summon my card Maiden Archer in attack mode.”</p>
<p>(Maiden Archer (1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF) - Once per turn this card can decrease its attack and def points by 600 and destroy one set card on the field.)</p>
<p>Another girl in girlish clothes appeared. She had her long brown hair tied into a large ponytail. She was wearing a frilly pink mini dress and white high heels. She was also carrying a bright pink bow in her hand. “I will now use Maiden Archer’s effect to reduce her attack and destroy your face down card!” Maiden Archer readied her bow and fired a pink arrow that pierced the card and destroyed it. Jaden was shocked, but quickly recovered “I may have lost my trap card, but now your archer is too weak for my burstinatrix.” Blair giggled in response “I’m not done yet sweetie, now my Maiden Academy effect activates. It gains one maiden counter every time a monsters attack or defense is changed by a maiden card. My maidens also gain 100 ATK for each maiden counter on the field.  Also I activate the spell “Maiden Tag” which allows me to return a “maiden” monster to the field and then summon a “maiden” monster from my hand.  I return my archer back to my hand, and then I summon her right back!”<br/>Jaden gasped now that archer was back with 100 more attack then his burstinatrix and it was defenseless. Blair then had her arrow rain down a volley of pink arrows in order to destroy burstinatrix dealing 100 points of damage. Jaden felt rather odd after he took the damage, his skin felt like it softer now, and smoother. He shrugged it off as Blair put down another card and ended her turn.</p>
<p>Turn 4: Jaden: 3900 Blair: 4000</p>
<p>Jaden had a lot of options, but he was worried by the multiple set cards she had. He decided to try and see what she had. “I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600 ATK). Now, Sparkman destroy Maiden Archer!” Sparkman fried the archer with a bolt of lightning from his hands dealing 300 points of damage to Blair. Jaden was wondering why she still wasn’t using her trap cards, but was happy to deal some damage. He ended his turn and waited to see what Blair was going to do.</p>
<p>Turn 5: Jaden: 3900 Blair: 3700</p>
<p>Blair could finally get the duel starting with this draw. “First I summon Maiden Witch and use her special ability to reduce her attack by 600 and special summon Maiden Princess from my hand also adding another maiden counter to the academy card.”</p>
<p>Maiden Witch- 1400ATK/ 1200 DEF- Once per turn you can reduce this monster attack points by 600 and special summon one “Maiden” monster from your hand.</p>
<p>Maiden Princess- 1000ATK/ 1000DEF- Once per turn you can select one other “Maiden” card on the field, this card gains attack point equal to that monsters attack points until the end of the turn. That monster cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.</p>
<p>Two more girls arrived on the field. The witch had purple wavy hair and was wearing a purple cuter version of a stereotypical witch outfit. The princess had golden blond hair that fell down her back in ringlets. She wore a large pink dress that had even more ribbons and bows than the other Maidens. “I activate the effect of Maiden Princess to add Maiden Witch’s attack points to her giving her 2200 ATK points. Her ability adds another maiden counter which gives her a final value of 2300 ATK. Now my princess will get rid of your boorish monster.” Maiden Princess created a large pink heart in her hand that she launched at Sparkman destroying him. Jaden reeled back as he lost 700 life points and then realized he felt much different. His body was a bit slimmer and now his hair reached down to his lower back. He had no hair left on his body and his skin was as smooth as silk. Something was going on, but that just made Jaden more determined to win. Blair finished with that attack so now it was his turn.</p>
<p>Turn 6: Jaden: 3200 Blair: 3700</p>
<p>It was risky, but Jaden had to start a counter attack on her. “I activate polymerization to fuse my elemental hero clayman in my hand, with another copy of Sparkman. I can now summon Elemental hero Thunder Giant in attack mode (2400 ATK). I will now use his effect and discard one card from my hand and destroy one monster with a lower original attack than him. I select your maiden princess!” Thunder Giant sent a powerful bolt of lightning at the Princess, but then Blair activated her trap card. “I activate Maiden Shield which lets me sacrifice my Maiden Witch in order to negate your effect. You also take 500 points of damage.” With more damage came more changes to Jaden’s body. Now his facial features softened up with his lips getting plumper and his eyelashes growing longer and new arched thin eyebrows. His waist narrowed inward as his hips and backside grew in response. Aside from the flat chest and clothes he now resembled a girl. He was getting worried so now he had to finish this up quickly. “I attack your Princess with my Thunder Giant to take out 1100 of your life points!” Thunder giant launched his attack, but even though Blair’s life points went down the Princess was still there. “Not so fast Jaden, I play my other set card Maiden bodyguard which saves my Princess from being destroyed and summons my Maiden knight to the field from the deck in defense position.”</p>
<p>Maiden Knight- 800 ATK/ 2000 DEF- Your opponent can only select this card as a battle target,<br/>A silver haired girl in an armored dress and carrying a large shield took position in front of the Princess. All Jaden could do was place one card set down.</p>
<p>Turn 7: Jaden: 2800 Blair: 2600</p>
<p>Thunder Giant was a powerful card, although Blair had just what she needed in order to take it down.  “Time to deal with your Thunder Giant, I am going to make him much better with my spell card Maiden Makeover. My spell gives your Thunder Giant the same name and stats as one of my “Maiden” monsters and I pick Maiden Princess.” Blair giggled as dozens of girls emerged from the card and descended upon Thunder Giant. When it was over he was given a complete makeover and now was a clone of Maiden Princess with even the mindset copied. She then activated Princess’s effect to add the new Thunder Giants 1000 ATK to her own. The maiden makeover and princess added 2 maiden counters bringing the total up to 5 counters. Now Maiden Princess had an attack of 2500. Before I attack your monster I will summon my Maiden Assassin.”</p>
<p>Maiden Assassin- 700 ATK/ 700 DEF- Once per turn you can reduce the attack of an opponent monster equal to this monsters attack. This monster cannot attack the turn you use this effect.</p>
<p>A cloaked girl with black pigtails stared from the shadows ready to attack Jaden. “My first attack is to have Maiden Princess take out her new copy.” Before the attack connected Jaden played his own card. “I play de-fusion and return Thunder Giant to the deck to summon back Sparkman in attack and clayman in defense (2000 DEF).” Blair just continued her attack against Sparkman shaving off another 900 life points. Now with more than half of his life points gone, Jaden’s physical changes completed. His chest expanded while his body officially changed from a boy to a girl. Jaden shrieked in her new girlish voice hoping this would reverse when it ended. Blair smiled at Jaden’s new appearance “I love your new look Jaden you look much cuter than before. Luckily you still have some changes left.”</p>
<p>Turn 8: Jaden: 1900 Blair: 2600</p>
<p>“It’s not over yet; I play fusion recovery and add Burstinatrix and polymerization back to my hand from the graveyard. I will then play polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flare Wingman in attack mode (2100 ATK). Now, Wingman attack Maiden Knight!” Flare Wingman fired a jet of fire at Maiden Knight which destroyed her and some left over hit Blair. “When Flare Wingman destroys a monster, then you lose life points equal to your monster original attack points.” Jaden managed to even out the odds and had a backup plan. “I place down a face down and end my turn.”</p>
<p>Turn 9: Jaden: 1900 Blair: 2000</p>
<p>Blair was getting excited, things were close, but she held the advantage right now. “The first thing I will do is summon my Maiden Bride in attack mode and then since I have a Maiden Bride on the field I can special summon Maiden Bridesmaid.”</p>
<p>Maiden Bride- 800ATK/ 800DEF- You can select one monster your opponent controls with less attack than this card. Equip that monster to this card, and this card gains attack equal to the monsters original attack and gains its effect.</p>
<p>Maiden Bridesmaid- 0 ATK/ 0 DEF- You can special summon this card from your deck if you control a “Maiden Bride”. A “Maiden Bride” with a monster equipped to it gains the effect of the equipped monster. Send this card and Maiden Bride to the graveyard during the end phase and deal 300 points of damage to your opponent. You can only control one “Maiden Bridesmaid”</p>
<p>A new maiden with blue hair done in an updo dressed up in a fancy wedding dress arrived and starting eyeing Jaden’s monsters. Her bridesmaid dressed in a simple black mini dress and heels stood next to her. “With all that set up I can finish you off now! I first change Maiden Assassin to defense position and use Maiden Assassins effect on Flare Wingman.” With that command Maiden assassin ran around Flare Wingman assaulting him from multiple directions. When it was done he found himself in a fancy ballgown and high heels. Jaden stood confused about what happened to her monster. “It’s not easy to fight in a dress and heels so now your Wingman loses 1200 ATK which means he has less attack than Maiden Bride, so I can use her effect.” Maiden Bride walked over to Flare Wingman and grabbed him holding him in Bridal carrying position. “First Maiden Princess adds Assassins attack to her own and two Maiden counters are added giving my monsters a 700 Attack boost. Then Maiden Bride will destroy your clayman and activate her new effect.” Maiden Bride gave a look to Wingman who used his attack on clayman destroying his monster and using Flare Wingman’s effect for 800 points of damage. Now Jaden’s changes went from physical to her attire. Her ears became pierced as they gained spherical earrings and gained light pink lipstick and nail polish. Her clothes started to shift to a light orange color and gained a bunch of ribbons, bows, laces, and frills. The next attack came from Maiden Bridesmaid adding another 700 points of damage to Jaden’s diminishing life points. Jaden’s clothes changed even further as the top and bottom fused together into a dress, and she gained a new frilly orange bra and panty set. Blair was going to finish the duel with Maiden Princess when Jaden activated her trap card “Hero Spirit” “Since an Elemental Hero monster was destroyed in battle this turn I can make your Princesses battle damage 0.” Jaden was happy that she had one last turn to try and win. Blair placed one more card face down and ended her turn. With that her Maiden Bridesmaid and Maiden Bride went do the grave and dealt 300 damage. Now Jaden gained pink high heels with a pink bow on the front and two pink ribbons in her hair.</p>
<p>Turn 10:  Jaden: 100 Blair: 1900</p>
<p>Jaden was in bad position, but she could turn it around with her next move. “Here goes something. I activate my card miracle fusion to fuse and banish Flare Wingman and Sparkman in my graveyard in order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman in attack position (2500 ATK). It may not seem special, but Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and I have 3 of them in my graveyard. Now she gains 900 attack points and is strong enough to end this duel. Shining Flare Wingman let’s finish this!” Shining Flare Wingman launched his attack against Maiden Princess taking out 1700 points of Blair’s life points. Shining Flare Wingman had the same effect as Flare Wingman so Jaden smiled knowing the duel was won. To her surprise Blair was as calm as ever and when the dust cleared, Maiden Princess was still there along with a face up trap card. “I activate my trap card Maiden’s Heart, my monster is not destroyed and I can add a “Maiden” monster to my hand with less attack than the life points I lose. However, your monster gains the same amount of attack points as the amount I lost.” Jaden was in a bad position, but she still believed he could turn it around.  She just had to make it to the next turn. “A duels not over til the last card is played. I can still win this.”</p>
<p>Turn 11: Jaden: 100 Blair: 200</p>
<p>Blair knew that no matter what that this was going to be her last turn. She would have to bet it all on her next combo. “I still have one last ace up my sleeve! I send my Maiden Princess to the graveyard and special summon Maiden Queen in attack mode.”</p>
<p>Maiden Queen- 1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF- Once per turn this card gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all other “Maiden” monsters on the field. Only this card can attack the turn this effect is activated.</p>
<p>Maiden Princess was replaced by a slightly older version of herself. Her outfit gained even more ribbons and bows and her heels even higher. She also now had a crown atop her head as opposed to a tiara. “It’s time for me to summon my last monster in this duel, I bring out Maiden Cheerleader”</p>
<p>Maiden Cheerleader- 900 ATK/ 900 DEF- All “Maiden” monsters gain 500 attack points.</p>
<p>The final Maiden of the duel made her appearance as a blond ponytailed girl dressed in a pink cheerleader outfit. She giddily started cheering for her fellow monsters to strengthen their power. With this Blair all everything she needed to win this duel. “Finally I use Maiden Queens effect to gain the attack points of cheerleader, and assassin. With that she has enough power to take out your Shining Flare Wingman. Don’t worry Jaden you’re going to love it as a society maiden, well Queen let us finish recruiting our new member.” Maiden Queen fired a heart shaped beam at Shining Flare Wingman ending the duel as the last of Jaden’s life points were taken away. Jaden’s clothes made their last changes as the bottom of the dress grew out into a bell shape with white frills at the bottom. The shoulders were bigger and there were more white frills near both shoulders of the dress. With her dress and hair she was a spitting image of Blair’s old monster “Maiden in Love” except her dress had more bows on it. Since Jaden lost the duel the final changes- the mental changes occurred. Jaden held her head as her mind was wiped clean of her old thoughts. New girly thoughts of dresses, heels, perfume, makeup, and the color pink flooded her mind along with complete loyalty to the Society of Maidens. The new member Jade giggled as she skipped over to Blair and gave her a hug.</p>
<p>Months Later<br/>Jade happily skipped about the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. It was the new headquarters for the Society of Maidens after She and Blair recruited all the girls into the society. Their large numbers allowed them to become official and they had their own pink colored version of the girl’s school uniform.  Jade had to leave the girls dorm for now as it was about to go under renovations to paint it a nice pink color. It was fine as her, Blair , and Alexis Rhodes who she recruited earlier had work to do as they headed off to the Obelisk Blue boy’s dorms to recruit more members.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>